danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Snowfield 7
Anyone besides me wonder if this stage was even play-tested? I had more trouble with the normal screens of this stage than I did with the whole of freakin' Mountaintop. I actually had to just rush to the BOSS screen here without dealing with the normal screens first in order to beat this stage. Something's wrong with that picture xD Might've been my team though; 30 DEX 48 MAG 0 STR Magician (plenty of LP boosts but still dies quite horribly quite easily), roughly balanced Priest (MAG>STR>DEX), 40 MAG rest STR Sniper, tank Dual Swordsman (yeah I was using Ivan's mods). It's not very well designed for enemies that start the screen by effectively targeting the back row + then mess up the running order to boot ;; xD Even so though, range or power. Pick one, ya stupid flame-slinger. Us players don't get to have both to the extent that you have >;P Seriously, you one-shot my Sniper and my Priest right at the start of a screen. That's just poor game balance ;; xD RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 16:23, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah... This stage is friggin nasty. At the VERY least, the snakes can be baited or Frozen. And the boss... That's nearly essential to actually win. Yeah, I hate this stage too. :As for it being harder than Mountaintop... Ahahah no. I didn't have nearly as much trouble with this stage than I did with Mountaintop's "All Desert Bosses At Once" screen. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:19, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Ultimately, I just Big Icicle 4 the crap out of this stage and let my melees do the rest, considering that they do a large amount of damage at a time. Omega16 (Talk) 22:34, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::What would you do without a Magician in your team though? I personally think skill in Stick Ranger should stem from how you use whatever classes you choose at the start, but the way Stick Ranger is designed, a Magician, a melee (whether it's a tank or an attacker), a ranged attacker (which the Magician may or may not double as), and a Priest is pretty much essential to have any shot at success whatsoever. I mean... there's that cowardly fucker that can't be convinced to come to the bottom of the screen no matter what you do, forcing you to have someone that can deal good damage at at least 200 range or greater (preferably closer to 250, which is all the more egregious) (woe be the all-melee team that somehow got that far). We all know that Big Icicle 4 is essentially the game's true ultimate weapon despite strictly being a support weapon that doesn't even work on bosses (doesn't work on bosses? Satan's Card levels of ultimate right there). (Freeze Explosion 6 tries, but no cigar). We all know that the enemies have enough LP that you're screwed without a high STR Priest, especially given that enemies that we need to hit with usually at least ~10 fully accurate shots to kill even with a high STR Priest quite enjoy killing us in just 1-5 shots that have about half of their AT hit. Even the fucking tank melees die about that quickly, nevermind the ranged back row when the enemies start the screen by targeting them or better yet if you completely fail to dodge even once. (I swear I've seen my Priest die after taking the edge 1/5th of the AT of a shot before. Not kidding). ::Like, seriously, nevermind Snowfield 7 and Mountaintop for a second. Was any goddamn part of Stick Ranger ever play tested? I came to play Stick Ranger to play an RPG, not fucking Irritation Stickman. If I want to play Irritation Stickman, I'll damn well go play Irritation Stickman. When I play Stick Ranger, I play it because I want to play Stick Ranger. For all I care, all of the enemy attacks in Stick Ranger can all work exactly like a standard Priest attack as long as they all get appropriately weakened in exchange. Maybe that's exaggerating a little, but still; I don't think ha55ii knows how to make a proper difficulty curve xD Whether it's Stick Ranger, Irritation Stickman, or Monster Box, the game starts horribly slow and easy, eventually hits a sweet spot for maybe 10-15 minutes worth of play time at most, and then goes into this hellish difficulty zone. Yes, that shitty time-wasting game Monster Box is egregiously easy to hit a GAME OVER screen in. I would know because I get addicted to it sometimes for some reason >.< ::@DMS: I always record the screen whenever I play Stick Ranger. I'll upload the footage to YouTube soon enough (probably right after making this post); while the fact that I used Eashy's tools to load up on all of the most powerful and versatile stuff before even tackling Opening Street might've played into it, Mountaintop took me two attempts while I spent 20 minutes trying and ultimately failing to clear out all of the normal screens before the BOSS screen in Snowfield 7. I got to the BOSS screen in my first Mountaintop attempt. Don't believe me; look at the footage yourself as soon as I upload it. It'll be towards the end of part 3 of the footage. (I sped up the footage by 40x using Movie Maker, seeing as I know full well from looking at my YouTube Analytics that the longest I can expect anyone to actually watch my videos for is about two minutes max). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:49, January 21, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: Footage here. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 06:10, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Y'know what? I always noticed how... Insane the difficulty spikes after you beat the Castle. Right out of the starting gate post Castle, you run into common enemies more dangerous than the bosses of area 1. And the bosses themselves? These fuckers can choke on my dick. They have the same amount, hell, the latter has even MORE LP THAN THE FRIGGIN CASTLE BOSS. THE SUPER STRONG MEGA BOSS ENEMY. The spike in difficult is completely and utterly asinine and insane. At least it eases up, but the thing is, SPIKES ARE NOT FUN. EVER. Oi. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:52, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm a bit on the fence about this. Yes, I do agree the difficulty balancing in this game is all over the place with some stages being a complete joke, like Castle Gate, Seaside 3, Desert 3, Snowfield 2, Forest 4, and the easiest relative to its position of all... Blood Lake ::Then there's the other side of the coin with stages like Cavern 3's boss, Seaside 2, Mist Grove 2, Mountain 2 and Snowfield 7 which are harder than the megabosses are (which I think are all reasonable in terms of difficulty) Even so, I can beat all of these stages including Mountaintop (Physical Vampire Card Boxer is the trick) but yes, some balancing is needed. Here's what you do: ::Buff the damage caused by the Castle Gate Boss (Not to the same as the castle boss, but make it have higher damage than it does currently) Also a few more Red Skull Stickmen in the area would help. ::Increase the range of the Seaside 3 boss so melees can't reach it when it is attacking. (Seriously, they can reach it) Also buff the damage of that boss as well. ::The cacti in Desert 3 are a joke. Raise the damage of the needles they fire. Also, poison resistance in case of Poison staves. (That goes for any Mushroom/Cactus enemies) ::Remove the fire weakness of the Forest 4 enemies. Why is there one in the first place? ::Blood Lake... The fish do less damage than the Submarine fish and eels do, the trees are an absolute joke and the copters freeze for barely any time at all. Why is Blood lake so easy? ::For the harder stages, Reduce the enemies in Cavern 3's boss area, Slow down the boss projectiles in Seaside 1 and 2, nerf the spawning rate of Mist Grove 2, Mountain 2 is downright evil as only Physical weapons can do damage. Replace the super strengths with a minor strength to other types. Fire (AT-50%) and same with the others. Let them be killed by other weapons. ::And scrap Snowfield 7. That stage is a cruel joke. And Hell 2's boss (without physical regen boxer) Cazaam (talk) 23:44, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Hell 2's boss isn't too terribly nasty as long as you can bait the homing spikes, slow the boss down, and keep the bait healed. He's still a nasty, but I never really found him TOO bad. Not as bad as these pricks and those all-resist stickmen. (Shudders) DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:31, January 22, 2016 (UTC)